


tears and rain dont mix (luckily two people who apparently hate each other might)

by Pinktoria



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: !!!!!!!, (a tag courtesy of kbit), (im not), (kind of), AH - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, ORRR, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RIP, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Storms, T for swearing, Tags Are Fun, Thomas Jefferson Is A Piece Of Shit, Thunder and Lightning, alex doesnt talk about the Hurricane, alex has ptsd and anxiety courtesy of the hurricane, alex is spooked, aloox is scared ): poor boy, and a shitstorm as always, and i only used it twice, and they dont even swear that much, but I love him, but he probably will next chap, but here we are, but less than id like ):, but more comfort than hurt, comfort courtesy of thomas, could be Platonic if thats how u choose to view it, definitely fluff, disgusting use of google translate, gay rain French children, have you ever seen a thomas so gay you started crying, i just didnt want to end it Super Gay, i just needed a snazzy way of saying i used google translate too much, i must think im funny, i write this as i go, i wrote it to be shippy tho, im never calling myself a gal again, im probably not gonna have much motivation for chapter 2, inappropriate use of google translate, mild anxiety attack courtesy of alex, more words than i thought there were, oh who am i kidding hes an asshole like two times in this fic, or - Freeform, overuse of stuttering, so ooc ;///////, these tags are a mess, this is the first time ive posted a multichapter fic in a while, thomas is less of an asshole for once, those 2 tags make it seem like a dirty fic but its not!!!!!!!!!! its just rated t for swears, uhhhh, unexpected help more like UNEXPECTED GAY HAHAHAHAHHAHA, usually im more of a lams or hamburr gal, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: (alt title: unexpected help. hence that one tag.)“Are you leaving?” Alexander asked hysterically. He couldn’t be left alone. He'd brought him into his apartment and was going to leave him alone just like everyone else did. He couldn’t do it. He was going to break down.Alexander's roommates are out, and apparently so are all his neighbors.All except one.How the hell did this happen?





	tears and rain dont mix (luckily two people who apparently hate each other might)

**Author's Note:**

> https://soundcloud.com/bethanysdiamonds/buy-the-stars-rain-edition
> 
> special thanks to my friend kbit for being my beta

No service.

Why the fuck wasn’t there any service?

Thunder heaved itself in the sky, and though right now it was only a distant echo, Alexander knew it would draw near all too soon. Right now, however, he was standing in front of his locked apartment door and trying to convince himself it was just other people slamming their doors shut.

Finally, he returned his phone, a victim of many drops due to the thunder, into his pocket. He wasn’t going to need it right now if he couldn’t get any service.

He’d searched his pockets four times, his bag twice, and checked inside each of his shoes (where Lafayette constantly informed him was a better place to keep his keys). His pockets had been empty, his bag only contained school shit and his laptop, and his shoes (as he’d figured they’d be, Lafayette) came up clean. Nothing.

Perhaps, he found himself thinking, he left them inside the apartment? Yeah, now that he thought about it, the memory surfaced. He’d left his keys sitting on his desk, thinking at least one of his roommates would be back by now. Obviously, he’d been wrong. Obviously, they weren’t.

He knew there would be a storm later, he’d checked the weather. They knew how he was with storms, right? They wouldn’t have left him here if they knew how the weather would be, right? They’d come back soon to unlock to door, to calm him down, right?

The hallway was silent, save for the thunderous booms growing closer.

Where the hell were they?

Alexander jumped as lightning lit up the sky outside and tried the door handle with more panic than before, his knuckles growing pale with the tightness in which he gripped it. It clanged against itself, the lock restraining it from fully turning.

The thought occurred to him very suddenly. Maybe they got caught up in it.

It was always likely. The last he saw them, they were going out for food. He chose to stay at their apartment for fear of the storm. Being out in public and half-drunk would probably make it worse, so he smiled sent them off with a wave.

He flinched as he heard rain start in a light drizzle outside. It was just a thrumming on the roof now, something that could be considered nice ambient background noise for some, but he could tell by the distant thunder the storm would be relentless. He didn’t want to be alone when it struck.

The thought of any of his roommates getting hurt of being stuck out there in the rainstorm made fear and panic tighten his chest, leaving him breathless. Alexander swallowed his dread and spun himself around, trust falling onto the apartment door and leaning there. He slowly pulled his phone out to check for service. And just his luck, of course there wasn’t any. Not in the oncoming thunderstorm.

Alexander took a deep breath to clear his mind. He just needed some distraction, just something to take his mind off the storm. Usually, he would write, but that was only after his roommates had calmed him down and just needed something to keep him from thinking about it. His hands would be too shaky to type, as it was.

He looked at his options. The people in the apartment to his right had moved out just a few days before, so it was currently vacant. The people in the apartment to his left had gone off with their buddies, already carrying beer cans and red solo cups, so no one was there, either. The building seemed to be pretty empty today. Like a ghost town. Ghost apartment building. Whatever.

Just great.

The only other choice he had at the moment, as it seemed, was to check the apartment across the hall. He wasn’t sure who lived there, he never saw them. But he knew someone did, because their mail always got sent to his apartment. How does one mix up room 345 and 347?

It took a bit of coaxing himself to step away from the wall (“There isn’t a hurricane… it’s just rain…”), but he eventually managed to make his way to the other side of the hallway.

Swallowing thickly, he balled his clammy hand into a fist and knocked three times. No answer.

“Oh my God…” His voice was hoarse when he spoke. “… I-I’m going to die…”

The only response from the desolate hallway was absolute silence. For a moment he wondered if he should knock again, but jumped when the door creaked open.

“Hello?”

He knew that voice. When he looked up, Alexander felt as if he would faint. It was Thomas Jefferson. His rival from their debate class, his enemy, a man he’d despised since the beginning. And, if anything, a huge asshole.

“Um.” Was his clever response. Wow, already going swimmingly.

“Hm. Well, if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton!” Jefferson grinned down at him from his doorway, eyes half-lidded. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Looking for a rematch to the argument—I’m sorry, debate—from class today?”

“N-no, I—what?” Alexander paused and collected himself before he even dared to respond, leaving them standing in silence for an awkward 5 seconds. “I’m—I need some, u-uh. Help.”

“Help? From me?” Thomas smirked. “Well, isn’t this a surprise. I was fully prepared to—“ He was cut off when another round of thunder hit, rolling overhead and causing Alexander to whimper.

Thomas stared at him in shock for a moment before letting out a dry, mocking laugh. “What was that? Are you scared, or something?” His tone was a light singsong as he loomed over Alexander, that shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.

Alexander looked away. This was the worst possible situation, he decided. If he were to say yes, Thomas would know his biggest fear. He’d probably mock him for it and exploit it. If he said no, Thomas would know he was lying and that would cycle back to the first scenario. Either way, he was doomed.

Luckily (?), he didn’t have to seal his own doom. The lights flickered a bit, and then paused. Alexander exchanged a nervous glance with a surprised-looking Thomas. They both looked up again as the lights flickered for a longer amount of time before stopping. And it was suddenly pitch-black in the hall.

He peered uneasily at Thomas through the darkness before turning his attention out the window. This seemed to be very bad timing, because lightning lit up the sky outside right at that moment, making Alexander yelp. The sky thundered and he lunged forward, clinging around Jefferson’s waist.

“Holy shit,” Thomas gasped as he did, stumbling back slightly. “You’re serious about this.”

He scrambled away from him, spluttering. Had he seriously just hugged Thomas? Though it was involuntary, it was an odd thought. But honestly? He didn’t care. Thomas was warm and soft and kind of comforting. He didn’t know if this was good or creepy.

“Of course I-I am… why wouldn’t I-I be? Did you think this was some w-weird lie?” No, that was a bad start. Come on, Alexander, you can do this. Just explain. “I’m… I’m locked out of my apartment. M-my roommates left and I can’t f-find my keys and th-the rain is so goddamn terrifying a-and none of the neighbors are home except for y-you and I-I just need so—“

“Hey, whoa. Hold up, there.” Jefferson stopped him before he could go off into some long rant as he did in their class debates. “Let me get this straight. You’ve got, like, some fear of storms?”

Alexander nodded quietly, biting his lip. The rain seemed loud in his ears. Everything seemed loud, at the moment, but maybe it was just his heightened state of fear.

Somehow, Thomas seemed to have seen the nod in the pitch-black hallway. “And you’re locked out?”

“Y-yes.”

The taller of the two leaned against the doorway, humming and seeming to mull it over. A few seconds later, he pushed the door open a little bit wider with a sigh. “Fine. Come in.”

Alexander entered immediately, but froze when he realized the apartment was completely dark. Thomas shut the door behind him and he jumped.

“Shoes,” Muttered Jefferson as he walked in past him. “You wait here. I’ll go find a couple of flashlights.”

He complied, slipping off his shoes and cringing as thunder crashed loudly.

If anything, the apartment was darker than the hallway. Thomas seemed able to navigate it well enough, but he did know it better than him. He would have taken this moment to take in his rival’s apartment, but it was way too dark for that. After a moment, Thomas thankfully returned with a light in the inky darkness, passing it on to Alexander. He took it clumsily, grateful.

“Here. I could only find one.” He huffed and took Alexander by the shoulder, leading him into the apartment. Thomas nudged him forward until Alexander felt a plush surface at his shins. He turned to the taller of the two, ready to question him. Thomas spoke before he could get a word out.

“The couch. Sit.”

Alexander did as he was told. He knew he was intruding or something, but he couldn’t get his mind off the thunderstorm, especially not with the window right by the couch. He flinched as rain hit the glass hard. The couch dipped as Thomas plopped down next to him.

“Hamilton.” He said, startling the shorter of the two.

“Y-yeah?” He responded, taking his eyes off the window to stare into the darkness.

“Are you really that scared?”

Feeling his face grow warmer, he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them. “Deathly.”

That was a bit too on-the-nose. The images of destruction flashed in his mind. Screams echoed in his ears. Wind was rushing around him, whistling and pelting all the rain and debris it could at him.

Thomas laughed, but not mockingly, like he had before. No, it was quieter now, soft and unfamiliar. It pulled him out of his memories, scaring away the wind and rain, quieting the screams. “So it would seem.”

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rain, until a particularly loud fit of thunder crashed outside. Lightning blinked in the window.

Alexander gasped at the display, choking on whatever response he had sitting on his tongue. The thunder scrambled his thoughts, made him flinch back. He felt a hand on his shoulder again.

“Hey, hey, Hamilton… are you okay?” Came Thomas’ voice, gentle.

He very much wanted to spit out some snarky reply, like ‘I don’t know, Jefferson, do I seem okay?’ Instead, he had to stifle a sob so the other didn’t hear.

“Is it the rain? The lightning and thunder and shit?” He tried.

“… Y-yes.” Alexander managed, his voice breaking. “Wh… what did you think i-it was?”

“... Hold on.” Thomas stood up, slowly, and made his way over to the window. He drew the curtains and left the room dark, the only light being from his flashlight. He handed it to Alexander, who took it a little too quickly.

“Are y-you leaving?” He asked, nearing hysterics. He couldn’t be left alone. Thomas brought him into his apartment and was going to leave him alone to bear the storm by himself, just like everyone else did. He couldn’t do it, not if he left. He was going to break down.

“No! No, I’m just going to make some tea for you.” He let out a gentle sigh. “I’ll come back. It’s okay, just take the blanket from the back of the couch and cover yourself.”

He thought about it for a moment. Tea would soothe his throat and hopefully distract him. And Thomas said he would come back. He lowered his head and pulled on the blanket. “O-okay.”

“It’ll distract you, make you feel better.”

Thomas smiled slightly through the darkness and disappeared into the inky black void of the apartment, leaving Alexander alone with the flashlight and the blanket (that was kind of hard to unfold with only one hand but okay). He could hear Thomas making tea in the blackness, and for some odd reason, this made him feel a bit better. He always seemed to feel safer when someone was with him. It didn’t always help, though it was nice to know he wasn’t all alone.

Alexander sat quietly on the couch, almost wishing Thomas had stayed. He was still scared. The thunder boomed and he curled into himself, trying to keep from crying. He had already revealed his fear, he didn’t need to cry, too. Why should he make Thomas deal with him like that?

He leaned back into the couch and hugged his knees tighter to himself. He hated storms. He hated the fact that he hated storms. Every single one reminded him of the damn hurricane that had destroyed his town. Just the thought of it made his chest tighten in anxiety and fright. He hoped Jefferson would come back soon.

It felt like it had been forever when Thomas did return, a cup of tea in each hand and a slightly bruised shin (as he was told; he couldn’t see), though it was likely it had only been a few minutes. He handed one cup to Alexander before sitting down beside him, and Alexander flicked the flashlight off, setting it aside to take the tea.

“Be careful, Hamilton. It’s hot.” He informed him, mumbling softly and moving the blanket slightly so he could sit comfortably. “Are you alright?”

He took a deep breath, and then answered sharply. “Just peachy, Jefferson.”

Thomas snorted. “I made you tea, don’t get sassy.”

They sat together, listening to the rain, for another minute or so. Alexander took a sip of his tea. It burnt his tongue but he ignored the pain and swallowed it anyway.

Damn it. Thomas was right, he’d already intruded this much, and here he was being rude.

“… I’m sorry, I just… I can’t, the-the rain…” Alexander took a shuddering breath and shook his head.

“I know. Shh. I’m here, so… you’ll be okay.”

He glanced up at Thomas, who was looking into his tea. If it weren’t dark, he might have seen the other flushing, looking into his tea with fond eyes. If it weren’t dark, he might have seen Thomas worry his lip and grip his teacup tighter. If it weren’t dark, he might have seen Thomas making a face he’d never seen him make before. But it definitely was dark, so he didn’t see any of this. All he saw was Thomas’ soft silhouette, framed by the lightning flashes in the from the curtained window, shift slightly. As if taking a deep breath.

“… I know,” Alexander answered slowly, voice heavy with uncertainty and slight apprehension.

And then Jefferson laughed and took a drink of his tea, then wheezed at the heat. “Damn, forgot it was hot.”

Alexander snorted and blew on his tea, watching the surface swirl in the brief flashes of lightning in the window. “Nice going.”

“Thanks, asshole. Be grateful you have somewhere to be other than the hallway.” Thomas mumbled, mimicking him and puffing softly on his own tea.

He stiffened. Damnit, Jefferson was right, he was being rude again. He’s got to stop doing that, especially when he was already imposing so much. “Sorry,” He mumbled.

A bolt of lightning struck and he started with a gasp, almost spilling his tea. The storm had been so calm and he was so distracted that he’d almost forgotten the raging wind outside, the rain drumming the window rapidly. Alexander shook his head, attempting to settle himself. He couldn’t forget. He couldn’t forget.

There was a sudden warmth at his side and he recoiled slightly, out of surprise. Thomas had settled his arm around his shoulder, not unwelcome but certainly not expected.

“… Alexander.” He shuddered; he was used to hearing “Hamilton” during debates and, well, any other time. “Alexander” was an agreeable change. He hummed, peering at Jefferson. “It’s alright, got it? I’m here.”

The shorter of the two was silent. Thunder still rolled with a low sound in the sky, but it was distant, so Alexander didn’t think anything of it. Thomas was warm at his side and he forced himself to resist the urge to lean into him because that would be weird, wouldn’t it? His arm fit nicely around him, almost like it was made for him to be there, and that was the truly weird thing.

“… Got it.” He nodded in confirmation, or, more, agreement. Yes, agreement was the only word he could correctly use, because he did get it. He was safe, right here, in Thomas’ arms. He thought back to just the day before—they’d been yelling so loud at each other that the debate professor had to cut them off and get two other students to discuss the topic—and wondered how they got to this point.

”… You feelin’ better?” He heard Thomas ask quietly, his chest vibrating against Alexander with the lowness of his voice, and he nodded. That’s right. The rain. Reminded of it, he finally let himself relax against Thomas, personal space be damned. He felt Jefferson tense, but if he wanted Alexander to stop, he didn’t say anything.

“Good,” was what he did say, slowly easing into the couch and Alexander.

He let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, feeling a small smile spread over his face. Alexander shook his head. It was weird. He was cuddling up to his Sworn Rival. Weirder yet, his Sworn Rival was cuddling back. And, perhaps, the weirdest of all: he liked it. Alexander buried his face in Thomas’ chest and Thomas tensed again.

“Alexander…”

Thunder rumbled, but he didn’t jump. He just cringed slightly and brought his tea up to his lips. It was soothing, like Jefferson had told him it would be. It had cooled slightly, now, after they’d sat together for so long, but it still made him warm.

“Yeah?” He answered, voice still hoarse and quiet.

“... Is this okay? I mean, like, us being here like this?” Thomas’ voice was low. He was slumped back into the couch, one hand holding his tea and the other brushing just past the bed of Alexander’s knee where he had it pulled up to his chest. Alexander had himself cuddled into Thomas, curled up on his chest and holding his own tea with both of his hands.

He shrugged. “... I... think so… what about you, is this okay for you?” He turned his gaze up to Thomas’ face.

Thomas shrugged back, a small smile on his face. “I don’t know.”

He smiled softly to himself, leaning forward to set his tea down on the table. “That just means you have something else to learn.”

As he leaned back into Thomas, he felt the other laugh slightly. “Oh, shut up, Hamilton.” He said, but Alexander could tell he wasn’t serious. At least they’d fallen back into their old ways. Just a… maybe.... kinder version of them.

He shut his eyes and shrugged. “Thomas?”

“... Huh?”

“... Tu n'es pas si mauvais.” (“You’re not that bad.”) He murmured, resting himself against the other’s chest.

The last thing he heard before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep was, “Y’know what, Alexander? Tu n'es pas si mauvais aussi.” (“You’re not either.”)

He smiled as the world got farther away and everything quieted.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!  
> watch me lose my motivation for chapter 2 and take like 3 years to post a new chapter
> 
> heres a poll for chapter two!! http://www.strawpoll.me/13167289
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr (charamandern00dles), twitter (tori_is_a_nerd), or just in the comments!! i try to respond to everything (unless my social anxiety decides it hates me that day but dw ill probably respond)


End file.
